Something Unknown, Something New
by simlecece
Summary: In a world full of magic and you can't even use a wand... Evangeline grew up thinking her sister was the only magical being in the family. Then, one rainy night before her sister departs to Hogwarts, she gets the shock of her life...
1. A Supposedly Normal Day

A/N: Hey guys! Just so everyone knows, this is my first story here. I'm not the best at writing with other peoples characters, but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

Evangeline sat alone, though she was surrounded by family. Her older sister, Gwendolyn, was preparing to depart for Hogwarts within the next few days and everyone was saying their farewells before hand, though only the immediate family knew of Gwen's _actual _school and what it was about: magic.

Eventually the get-together came to an end and everyone began their trek back home. Goodbyes were called to each and every person from the front porch. The night was warm and quiet aside from the boisterous farewells of the family. When they had all gone and her parents had retired back inside, Evangeline remained outside, taking the night in.

"Hey, Eva." Gwendolyn spoke softly from behind the screen door, opening it with a gentle creak and coming to sit beside her sister on the porch steps.

"Hi." Evangeline acknowledged her sister's presence with a gentle nod, favoring instead to continue gazing into the black of the night.

"I'm going to miss you this year."

Evangeline looked up at her sister then, taking in her appearance for the first time that night. Gwen's face was glowing from the excitement of returning to Hogwarts. She loved it there, everything about it. Evangeline knew that when she came home during holidays that she dreamt of going back. On her first few days home, she'd always talk of her friends, what she learned, how she loved the Gryffindor house and its great accomplishments, and of an acquaintance known as Harry Potter.

Gwen was 16 and only a year older than herself, though Gwen was the 'magical' one in the family. She knew that she was ridiculed by some for being Muggleborn, but she never showed it and Evangeline loved her even more for that.

"I'll miss you too, Gwen." She whispered as if afraid to disturb the night.

"I wish you could come with me."

"I wish I could too," Taking a deep breath, she continued, "But I'm needed here. This is where I belong…" She trailed off, knowing the last was true but wanted desperately for it to be false.

Gwen knew this too, and put her arm around her sisters' shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. "Oh Eva…we were so close when we were younger, and we'd still be if I weren't so far away."

"Don't think on that. You're excited, don't let me pull that down. I'm fine." She returned the embrace.

"Lets get inside. I feel a storm coming soon." Gwen began to stand and head back inside while Evangeline waited a few more moments outside. Standing, she headed towards the door, glancing in the direction of the storm she had felt forming since early in the evening.

A day before Gwen was supposed to leave, a letter came in the mail. A magical letter. Evangeline watched as her sister ran to grab the letter, excitement and happiness radiating off her in waves.

"Oh, I hope it's a letter about prefects and such." Gwen rambled, ripping the letter open and reading its contents. Her smile quickly drained away, being replaced by a look of extreme confusion.

She turned to look at Evangeline and in that instant, fright ran through her body.

"Gwen, what is it?" She said to the shocked and frozen face of her sister.

"A meeting has been requested of us, to be held here in an hour." she stuttered out, "Its about you."

Speechless and worried, Evangeline stood and headed straight towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen shouted after her, "They'll be here soon!" but Evangeline paid her no mind.

The night was dark and warm, though Evangeline could still sense the brooding storm over the horizon. Her thoughts were in a jumble as she walked in the tense night air. Did her sister do something wrong? Would she be expelled? Did _she _do something? After all, she'd only held her sisters wand once this summer and nothing happened.

A chill ran through the air, causing her to put her arms around her chest in an attempt to keep the chill off. The wind picked up and the air smelled of rain; her long brown hair was blown around strongly and suddenly Evangeline wished she'd stayed home to wait it out with her sister.

A crack sounded behind her, startling her. Turning around she found nothing but felt as if she could _sense_ something waiting in the bushes, watching her. While she stared at the spot in the bushes the rain started. It was only a gentle pattering so she ignored it, but the unknown something in the bushes worried her and her survival instincts kicked in.

She backed up slowly until she felt there was sufficient distance between herself and the unknown something hiding away, she spun around and ran. The rain was pounding now, soaking her clothing through and allowing a different type of cold seep into her bones. Her vision was blurred due to the torrential downpour that let itself loose only moments ago, and though she couldn't see clearly, she felt a need to push on and to put as much distance between herself and the shrubbery she felt the presence at.

How long she had been running she didn't know but her adrenaline didn't seem to be running out so she kept moving forward. Rain flew into her eyes, and she could no longer see as she did earlier. Slowing down, she began walking, still feeling a need to move and began to feel the cold again.

A turn came into view and Evangeline took it, trying to find landmarks to tell her where she was. Keeping her head down to avoid the drops of rain, she didn't notice the person walking up in front of her. In fact, she was so absorbed in her worried thoughts that she ran right into the person in front of her. The only thing she _did _notice was the fact that who ever this was hadn't been moving when she collided with them.

Slowly she brought her head up to look at what was obstructing her way. The first thing she noticed was the height, and the gender. He was tall, and when she saw his face she noticed pale skin and dark eyes before anything else. Then, upon further inspection she noticed shoulder length black hair and a large nose, from which he looked down at her.

"Evangeline Harpe, you are needed back at your home. Please come with me." he spoke softly but she was able to hear his voice over the din of pouring rain. There was something about the strange man dressed completely in black and soaked through as herself that made her want to follow him blindly and run away screaming all at once.

"Who are you?" she whispered, hoping he'd hear her over the rain.

He pretended not to hear her, she could tell. "Are you deaf? I said '_Please_ come with me.'" He sneered the word _please_ as if it was a rare word for him to say and that she should be glad he spared the word for her. Evangeline narrowed her eyes.

The man turned and proceeded to walk back the way he came. She watched him for a moment and decided it would be best to go with him. Gathering up her strength, she followed the man down the street a little ways before pausing. He seemed to sense the stop in movement behind him for he turned around sharply and walked back towards her angrily.

"Do not dawdle, we are already late thanks to your running off. Now, hurry up." He glanced around as if he had seen something in his peripheral vision. Evangeline watched as a decision formed in his dark, cold eyes and almost screamed in shock as his hand flicked out from within his robes and grabbed her wrist, turning and pulling her along behind him forcefully.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Evangeline began to struggle against his tight grip.

The man continued forward with her in tow and at one point muttered under his breath something along the lines of 'Near now.' or 'Almost there'. Soon, Evangeline gave up the futile attempt of escape and walked willingly with him. And though she had ceased her struggle, the man never let go or loosen his grip on her arm. He seemed as if he was _worried _about something, preoccupied and constantly glancing around.

Around another corner, down another street, a quick turn down an alleyway, and through a gate and the pair was back in the Harpe front yard. The strange man glanced around quickly before stepping from the shadows and into the light of her front porch. Still holding her arm fast, he pulled a wand from somewhere and muttered something under his breath and everything clicked for Evangeline: _he was a wizard. He was taking her to the 'meeting' at her house._ This man had something to do with her sister.

The door opened and her sister and a strange woman were framed in the doorway. Her sisters' eyes widened in shock and awe but the other woman seemed relieved to see the both of them safe and in the flesh.

"Ah Severus, we are glad to see the both of you safe."

The man, Severus, swept into the house after letting Evangeline's wrist lose from his vice grip. She stared dumbfounded after him and only pulled her gaze away from where he disappeared when her sister spoke.

"Eva, I was so worried." Gwendolyn pulled her into a quick hug before allowing the woman to usher them into the formal living room.

Evangeline took in the woman once they reached the room, noting that she was tall and somewhat severe looking. She was wearing dark clothing, but in the light Evangeline couldn't distinguish the color. When she spoke, the woman had an accent Evangeline couldn't quite think of.

The woman looked at _Severus_, who quickly muttered something and nodded back at her. Sitting in the living room with two strange people and her sister gave her an odd feeling, but the main one was extreme confusion as to why two mysterious wizard-like-people were in her home.

"Good. Now we begin." she nodded at the living room furniture, to which Gwen invited them to be seated and everyone, aside from the man, took seats throughout the room. "This is an odd case indeed. I have never heard anything like this in my entire time here." The woman paused, pondering something for a time.

In the moments when there was no conversation, Gwendolyn leaned over to her sister and whispered: "That man is the Professor Snape and the woman is Professor McGonagall. They teach at Hogwarts." Evangeline nodded in acknowledgement and waited for McGonagall to continue.

"Evangeline, we are happy and saddened to tell you this. Witches and wizards are generally that from birth, and you were not recognized as being one. You've grown for 15 years thinking you were _normal_ when indeed you are not. This has only just been discovered, but you are, if fact, a wizard."

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Good, bad, in-between? Tell me what you thought(: I'd really appreciate it. So...review! More to come...


	2. Just The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter of _Something Uknown, Something New_! I hope this is a good chapter, and that you like it(:  
Now, without further ado I give you...the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of what you recognize...but i wish I did...

* * *

"Or witch, seeing as you are a girl." The woman looked at Evangeline, inspecting her. Then she glanced around, and an ominous feeling descended upon the occupants of the room. "Severus, I believe it is time we moved the girls." She said in a hurried voice as she headed to the window, glancing out.

Gwen stood up then with a defiant look and spoke clearly, "What is going on?" while Evangeline remained seated, studying the man in the doorway from the corner of her eye.

"We will explain when we get to Headquarters, but now we must leave." The man spoke, softly but with force. Gwendolyn looked at him with narrowed eyes and turned back to McGonagall.

"What about our parents?" She whispered.

"They will be safe. They have already been moved to an undisclosed position. But now we must hurry." McGonagall glanced back out the window, and with a resolved look on her face, pulled her wand from her robes. "Severus, you know what to do."

He nodded, pulled his wand quickly, and walked to Evangeline. "Come with me." He drawled.

Looking at him, Evangeline saw something pass through his eyes, something about people waiting. He had knowledge that he wasn't sharing. She stood and followed the man back outside, glancing around. It was still raining, more like sheets of water falling from the sky, and he pulled her right back into the cold.

Getting completely soaked again, the pair walked out to the street, one following the other. Then, the Professor turned back around to look at the house where McGonagall and Gwen had just emerged.

"Here we go!" Shouted the man, grasping Evangeline's wrist for the second time that night, and the image of her sister disappeared.

There was a tugging feeling coming from the center of her being and the pressure of Snape's hand grasping her wrist as they 'jumped' from the street to where ever the man was taking them. A second passed and her feet were again on solid ground. Dizzy, Evangeline lurched forward, ground coming fast causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and wait for impact.

The hit never came though. Severus still had a grip on her arm and when she started to fall, he quickly stepped in front of the falling form of Evangeline, catching her before she met face to face with the ground.

The two stayed like that for a moment until her dizziness subsided and her vision cleared. Taking in deep breaths, Evangeline realized what the man had done. In the short time of being in his company she had never thought that he was one to step up in that manner, she felt he was more like the type of person that would let you fall and scoff at your unsteadiness.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He said nothing, only released her and stood straight, looking down his nose at her.

"So…where are we anyway?"

"We are in a park. Headquarters is close by. Those in charge of this matter thought it would be best not to Apparate directly to Headquarters due to several…matters."

"Oh…"

"This way." He turned on his heel, walking swiftly ahead, robes billowing behind him when it struck her. _Why was he _dry_? _Inspecting herself, she realized she was also free of the water clinging to her clothing from the storm at home. _Magic. _

Evangeline thought that she had better keep up; something wasn't right and she didn't want to stay and find out.

She followed him down several city blocks until they eventually reached a long, brick building. To her, it didn't look like anything special, just like the standard apartment building that she and her family lived in before they bought their house. Next to her Snape stood still, glancing around to make sure everything was clear. When he had decided, he mumbled and the great building became even more grand.

The building started to move, sliding outward to produce another apartment section. There was a loud grating sound, but it didn't seem to bother the other inhabitants of the building. Soon the building ended its movement and Severus strode forward grandly, leaving Evangeline nothing to do but follow.

Without so much as a knock, he pushed open the door and practically flew down the hall to another door, which he opened and disappeared behind before she could say anything, leaving her alone in a place she knew nothing about. Glancing around, she stepped into the house and quietly shut the door behind her. The house creaked and moaned quietly and Evangeline wished more than anything Gwen was with her. Why had they been separated in the first place?

Glancing around, she noticed that she was in some sort of an entrance hall. The floors were wooden and a threadbare rug ran the length of the hall. To her right was a table that held old looking trinkets, most notably an old, dirty vase.

Standing where she was, she realized how alone she felt. Just moments before she had been separated from her sister and whisked away to some unknown location in a city she didn't even know the name of. Then she became angry; she had a right to know why she was taken away, seeing as it pertained to her. Clenching her fists and moving forward before she could decide against it, she marched towards the door that Severus had disappeared behind.

Just as she was reaching for the door knob, a loud _crack _sounded from behind her. Spinning around, she found a tall, dark man standing right behind her. Shocked and somewhat frightened, Evangeline let out a scream that was sure to wake up anyone who had been sleeping, and certainly enough to alert the people behind the door that she was there.

But no one came, only the man that had popped in. He walked towards her cautiously, reassuringly. He was speaking calming words to her, and his face showed he hadn't meant to frighten anyone.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm not used to things like this…" Evangeline trailed off, offering an apologetic look at the man dressed in an elegant outfit of blues.

"No, I should be sorry." His voice was deep, kind, instantly relaxing her fried nerves. "My name is Kingsley Shaklebolt." He extended his hand in a common Muggle greeting. She studied him closely for a few seconds before extending her hand and grasping his.

"I'm Evangeline Harpe."

Recognition and something else flashed through his eyes when she spoke her name. A grand smile came across his face as he shook her hand with enthusiasm.

"I am glad to have met you, Miss Harpe, though sad at the conditions at which we have met." The confused look she gave him pressed him to continue, "You are still in the dark. Please, come with me." He smiled at her once more, and then took off down another hallway. At the end there was a doorway and a staircase leading down to a lower area, Kingsley took the staircase and entered into a kitchen like area.

"It may be awhile, I'm not entirely sure. Would you like something to eat? Drink?" He asked her, being very polite, delicate…

"A glass of water would be just fine."

A moment later, a small glass of water was set before her and Kingsley excused himself from her company to see to some 'business'. At his departure, Evangeline was left to her thoughts and worries.

_Why wasn't Gwen here? How long have _I _been here? Where did Severus go? What business did Kingsley have to do? _

_What was happening?_

A creak sounded from behind her and she turned around in time to see a small, hunched creature head up the stairs that had brought her down to the kitchen-like area. He was mumbling things to himself as he ascended. _So different…_

"Ah, I see you've found your way to the kitchen." A voice drawled from behind her.

"Mr. Snape." Evangeline spoke. She hadn't heard anyone come down the stairs, only the frail-looking creature going up.

"Once McGonagall and a few others arrive, we can get down to business. But until then, I believe it would be best not to wander around the house." He seemed to be implying that she had come down here on her own accord.

"Kingsley, he brought me here." _Just to clear things up_, she thought.

He grunted and walked around the table to a chair somewhat across from her. Sitting down, he placed his hands on the table, folded them together and bowed his head, staring at patterns in the table top.

Evangeline took this time to study him. His hair appeared greasy, his skin was extremely pale, and his nose was rather large and slightly hooked. As he sat in front of her, he let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped forward, giving his back a slightly hunched look from where she was sitting. But that was just his physical appearance. Every time she saw his eyes, she could see a deep sadness in their deep, black depths. The way he walked, the way he spoke, it all showed past hurts to her, physical and emotional. From the way McGonagall acted around him, she could tell that he was trusted and respected, so why did he always need to wear a mask of sarcasm and scorn? Something about the way he looked right now made her want to hug him, but she decided against it, seeing as she had only met him a few hours ago.

So, instead of hugging him, she talked to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, and with her tone of voice she tried to express her concern, even if she had just met him.

His head snapped up to look her straight in the eyes unflinchingly. Eyes narrowed, he assessed her for himself as she had done previously. Then, his eyes met hers again though none of the hardness left them. A prickling sensation arose directly behind her eye; she felt as though something was looking through a filing cabinet to find something they wanted, and she didn't like it. Unknowing of what she was doing, she pushed against whatever was causing the pressure and it disappeared. The look of surprise in his eyes didn't escape her notice.

"How did you…?" Snape trailed off, clearly surprised.

"How did I what?"

His face spoke everything, as did his eyes. She was supposedly non-magical and she had just accomplished something _very _magical.

"Oh…" She whispered.

Snape opened his mouth to say something else, but that moment was whisked away when loud noises and screaming were heard from the upper floor. The first thing Evangeline noted was that Gwen was up there, and that her voice was the one screaming.

* * *

A/N: So, how do you feel about that chapter? Well, whatever you felt, through it into a review. I do enjoy reading them(:

ALSO!: If you enjoy anime and Inuyasha, step on over to iSpinFlags' story _Obsidian. _Its reeeeaaaalllyyy good(:


	3. So Much

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3 of SUSN! Sorry it took so long to get this up here, but you know how things can go. ...heh heh... Again, I'm sorry about the delay, but without further ado, I give you...CHAPTER 3! Enjoy!

* * *

The chairs that held Severus Snape and Evangeline Harpe were no longer standing as they should. Screaming and thrashing sounds were being heard and Snape's first name was being called by a woman's voice. Evangeline could barely make it up the stairs fast enough, Severus right on her heels, and when she turned the corner, time seemed to slow down.

Two people were bent over another screaming body that appeared to be covered in blood, dry and fresh. The man that Evangeline had first met in this house was at her sister's side, holding her hand and trying to keep her calm, but her sister wasn't having any of it. McGonagall sat on her other side muttering something over and over. Snape finally reached the top of the stairs after Evangeline and did a similar assessment, only faster, before shoving the shocked girl out of his way and rushing forward.

"Gwen…" She whispered before rushing forward too. When she reached her sister, the elder woman stood, allowing Evangeline to take her place next to her sibling, and disappeared. Grasping her hand, she lowered her face to Gwen's ear and spoke softly.

"I'm here. Shhh, its going to be alright. I'm here." She repeated this like a mantra several times until Gwendolyn began to relax. Placing her hand on the bloody forehead of her sister, she looked into her eyes and saw how much pain she was in, but also how much trust she had in her. Blinking once, she turned her gaze to her professor who stood over her, looking intently at the wounds and muttering quickly to himself. Evangeline noticed Gwendolyn's wounds beginning to heal almost instantly.

The woman returned with a vile of something, bent over Gwen's bloodstained body, and started dropping some of its contents on her sister's closing wounds. Evangeline moved some of the long, chestnut colored hair from her sister's face to allow the woman to drop some more of the healing liquid into the scattered cuts found there.

"What…what is that?" Evangeline asked, nodding to the vile McGonagall held in her hand.

"Dittany. It will help prevent scarring." The woman stated matter-of-factly.

"Will she be okay?" The question was barely above a whisper.

"I believe so." Relief spread through her body and she looked back to the face of her beloved sibling, eyes closed and chest raising slightly as she dozed, exhausted from her ordeal.

The man she met earlier, Kingsley Shaklebolt, stood then with a nod. His outfit now had some stains of blood around his knees from kneeling with Gwen. Evangeline could see the worry creased in his face and the processing of what was at hand, but beneath that, Evangeline could tell he had fear of something greater. _Death Eaters _ran through her mind. Where had that come from?

"We will need to get her better medical treatment. Quickly." Shaklebolt said then.

"Indeed."

"I believe we can take her to Madam Pomfrey. She just needs to be watched for a day or two." Spoke McGonagall as she stood from her crouched position. Turning to Kingsley, she spoke in his ear something of moving Gwen. He nodded, pulled his wand, and stepped back to the sleeping girl and in a flash, they were gone.

"Gwen!"

"Come now, the meeting is about to begin." The woman placed her arm around Evangeline's shoulders. From the comforting contact from the woman, Evangeline felt her thoughts; her worry over everything weighed heavily on her elderly shoulders. Evangeline knew she was sorry for the brisk manner she was treating her with, but it was necessary to their cause. _Their cause? _McGonagall then steered her down the hall and through a door she hadn't noticed before. An elderly looking man sat at the head of the table with a few others sitting randomly around.

When the man sitting at the head of the table looked up from his hushed conversation with the sallow looking man to his right, his eyes sparkled and he gave her a warm smile. With his hand, he motioned to her and companions to sit down near him and once they were all comfortably seated, the meeting began.

The first portion of the assembly seemed to have nothing to do with her at all, talk of a man and power that was increasing. Severus spoke most often on this subject, she noted. Slowly her composure was falling, her worry for her sister becoming too great for her to handle and tears pricked her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks and onto her folded hands. She hoped her long hair would hide her falling tears from everyone.

It didn't.

"Evangeline." It was the man who welcomed them in. "Do not cry. Your sister will be just fine. Dry your eyes, child." She did so. Then, after composing herself once again, she looked up at the man.

"I want to know what's going on." she spoke with conviction.

The man didn't seem the least bit surprised by her forwardness. Instead, he answered her directly.

"You are wanted by Voldemort for your power. An attack was staged at your home, and then where your sister and Professor McGonagall Apparated to kidnap you. Your sister and yourself have a very similar look and we believe that there was a mix up." He looked at her, speaking gently but intently.

Evangeline nodded, not truly understanding. "And, my sister. What happened to her? Why was she cut up? And, why does this Voldemort character want me? What power do I have?"

Severus spoke up on her sister's condition. "Gwendolyn was attacked by a curse, one that cut her severely. She could have died if she hadn't gotten here any sooner." His words were spoken quickly and curtly, almost as if she should have known that her sister was almost killed by some cutting-curse. She could feel her anger rising.

"Voldemort wants you because of your power. Its never been heard of before and it could be used to his advantage because no one understands it yet. We don't even understand it." The sallow looking man who had been speaking with the elder man running the meeting spoke here. "Oh, excuse me. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled.

"You are to be enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be taking classes designed to teach you as much as possible about our world, and in addition to formal classes you will be researching and learning with the help of Professors Snape, McGonagall, and myself-Professor Dumbledore." The elderly man said.

Evangeline only nodded.

The meeting continued on, all about her and how she'd get to Hogwarts and the things she'd do. Her mind wandered though, returning again to her sister to see she was alright. Before long, things went silent around her and she realized someone had spoken to her and an answer was wanted.

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening?" _Professor_ Snape asked, a note of cruelty and impatience to his voice.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, I can't seem to focus at now. It's all too much. I'm…sorry." She didn't look up from her hands as she spoke to Snape, but her words seemed directed to everyone in the room. Her mind was on overload trying to take all this new information in at once. At the moment, all Evangeline wanted was to find her sister, go back home, and sleep. Maybe all this was a horrible nightmare and she'd wake up happy and ready for normal, non-magical school the next day.

The elder man spoke again, softly and kindly, addressing the entire room this time.

"Evangeline is tired and needs her rest. A lot has been placed on her shoulders today and she needs time to process this new information. Let us all retire to our respective places. I will call a meeting again soon. Until then," and he stood up, dismissing everyone. "Evangeline, if you will come with me."

Dumbledore walked to a fireplace at the other end of the meeting room and grabbed a bowl containing a powder. He held it out towards her, telling her what to do.

"Grab a handful of the powder, toss it into the fireplace, step into it, oh it won't hurt I promise, and speak very clearly 'Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts.' Not hard at all, but you must focus too. Oh, and keep your elbows close to your body, just in case." He winked his twinkling eyes at her shocked expression.

She looked at the bowl apprehensively, but took a handful of the odd mixture anyway. Following his directions, she threw the powder into the fireplace and a bright green fire arose. Looking back at him, she stepped into the flames and spoke what she was told too.

The room she'd previously been in disappeared along with Dumbledore, and she was whisked away to who knows where for the second time that night.

Through the flames, she could see what looked like openings leading to parlors, entryways, anywhere with a fireplace it seemed, though she couldn't really make sense of it. Shooting through, she was amazed at how the green fire didn't burn her, how it almost seemed like they caressed her warm skin with cool tendrils of air. Her ride with them didn't last long, for soon after she disappeared from the meeting room she arrived in a cozy, circular room with books everywhere. Light filtered in through the many windows, though it wasn't daylight as she had hoped, but moonlight.

Moments after Evangeline's arrival, the elder man arrived in the same fashion as she had, covered in soot and upon a perusal of herself, she found that she, too, was blackened with soot. _Weird._ He walked towards a desk she hadn't noticed and took the seat behind it. A large, red bird made a quick squawk of recognition, and settled back into its perch next to the man. He reached up and scratched along the birds neck for a moment before returning to the matters at hand. He waved towards the seat in front of the desk.

"Evangeline Harpe. I would like to formally introduce myself to you. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since it is late, I won't keep you long, but there are a few things that need discussed immediately. First, your sister Gwendolyn is currently in the hospital wing recovering from her ordeal. In the morning, if you wish, you may see her before you leave." _I'm leaving?_ "Second, tomorrow will begin the first day of school for everyone and in the evening the sorting will be done. You will take part in that with the other First years to decide your house." _Will I be considered a first year? _"However, you will not be grouped with any of the years until you've learned enough to put you with the students your age." _Oh._ "In the morning, Minerva will come get you and take you to meet with Remus Lupin, you remember him?" She nodded. "Good, good. He will be taking you to Diagon Alley to shop for the things you'll need." He paused a moment, allowing her gather everything. After a few moments passed, he continued. "You're parents have been notified and for their protection, are being guarded by members of the Order. Now, if you will please follow me."

He stood up and Evangeline followed suit, trailing him to the door near the back of the room. He mentioned something about where she would be sleeping for the night, and then they traveled down a moving, spiraling, stone staircase with a gargoyle at the top.

At the end of the staircase they entered a large, stone hallway. Out here, Evangeline felt a slight chill and when she touched the wall, a coolness seeped into her bones. The walk to their destination wasn't quiet, but Evangeline didn't have the energy or the will to keep up with the conversation so it eventually turned into the Headmaster humming quietly to himself as they traveled. Through corridors and up stairs they went to wherever she was to sleep for the night.

Her mind wandered to her sister for the umpteenth time that night; wondering if she was okay, how she was sleeping, if she needed anything. _I'll get to see her in the morning, though._ Eventually they arrived in a corridor with many doors that at first seemed to be devoid of any decoration but upon further inspection had intricate designs engraved into the wood. _They seem to represent whoever resides inside._

"Here we go, your room. You'll be staying here for tonight. This is a hallway for helpers of Hogwarts so if you hear movements and such that disturb you, forgive us. School does start tomorrow you know." He winked, opened the door for her, and left once she was securely inside.

Looking around, Evangeline only took the time to notice where the bed was before running towards it and jumping under the covers. Sleep overcame her and then she slept.

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. The third installment of Something Unknown, Something New (SUSN, for short(: ). I hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. The Start

A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the wait. heh heh... Yeah.. well, school is almost over for the summer! Woo! Yeah! Summer! Haha, so I'll be able to write and update a little faster than usual. But first, what do you think of the story so far? hmm? I loooove feedback, so when you finish, why don't you push that little button at the bottom of the page and leave your thoughts(: Much appreciated!

And now...BEGIN THE READING!(:

* * *

_There was a dark laugh behind her. Something was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike. _

"_You know where it is you belong, and it isn't with them. You belong with me, on my side, fighting for what you know is right. You can be greatest with us, your full potential will be reached if you come to us…"_

_From the shadows walked a young man, very handsome with dark hair and pale skin, but from his throat came the horrible dark laughter and he began to morph into a tall, snake-like being that was almost translucent. His appearance, in addition to his laugh, scared Evangeline and slowly she backed away from him. _

"_Stay away from me!" she screamed._

Evangeline sat straight up as she came out from her dream, a small shocked sound escaping her lips. For a moment she sat in bed catching her breath before finally getting up. She was surprised to find a trunk of her things sitting at the foot of her bed. _Curious_, she thought to herself.

Pushing herself up, she walked over to the trunk and started to get ready for the day ahead. Readying herself quickly, she left the room and headed out to find someone to take her to her sister and then to speak with Professor Dumbledore.

The hallway this morning was slightly crowded with what Evangeline assumed were staff from the school preparing for the new students. She tried to catch the attention of some, but they were much to busy to stop and speak with her so she just pushed through the crowd and into a larger corridor. _Where am I?_ she thought as she took in her surroundings. What was she to do? But she needed to see her sister, and off she went.

"Looks rather young to be a professor."

"Maybe, but you never know."

"Maybe she's on the kitchen staff."

"That's a possibility. I heard they hired some new help."

"Who's there?" Evangeline asked, hearing voices coming from all around her but no one from which the voices could actually come from.

"Who's there? Why it's us of course!" something replied back.

"Who?"

"The paintings, dear child!" came a voice from right by her ear. It caused her to jump a little because the portrait of a man was moving around in his frame and _talking_.

Shocked, she asked the first thing that came to mind: "Can you tell me where my sister is?"

"Your sister? Who would that be?" He inquired.

"Gwendolyn Harpe. She's staying with someone named…Pomfrey?"

"Oh! Dear child, you are looking for the Hospital Wing I presume? You aren't far. Just you wait here a moment and I'll fetch someone to help you find your way. Just a moment." And the man in the portrait got up and disappeared from his frame. Looking down the hall, she could see him entering and exiting other frames as he searched for someone to take her to where she wished to go.

"How kind." She whispered and got a few snorts from other paintings around her. She shot them a dark look.

A few moments after the portrait disappeared, he returned to his frame. He smiled at her, a gesture which she returned happily. A few moments later a woman appeared from around a corner.

"Hello, darling. I'm Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts school nurse. I hear you'd like to see your sister?" Evangeline nodded. "Well, dear, just follow me." Madam Pomfrey smiled at her and headed off in the direction she had come. Before Evangeline followed her, she thanked the portrait for his help.

"How's she doing?" She asked the matron as they walked.

"Oh, just fine. She will have to stay the night in the Hospital Wing tonight just so I can keep an eye on her, but she will be able to attend the feast tonight and see where you get Sorted."

Evangeline mumbled a reply and continued after the elder woman. It didn't take long to reach their destination, and within a few seconds Evangeline was rushing to her sister's side. Gwendolyn seemed to be just fine, only a few minor scratches on her face and arms. To the average by-stander it looked as though she had fallen down, but to those who were actually there knew the situation she had escaped.

"How are you?" She asked her sister.

"I'm fine. It's a good thing Professor Snape was there to save me or else…" She trailed off, looking unhappy and Evangeline took that as her cue to change the subject to lighter tones.

"I got here last night, but I wasn't able to see you. I'm going shopping today with Remus Lupin- I think that's his name- and we are getting everything I'll be needing for the school year! I am so very excited to finally be here with you Gwen!"

"Yeah. That's good."

Evangeline was stunned. What was that tone? "…Gwen, you don't seem too happy about my being here."

"Evangeline-" But Gwendolyn was cut off by Madam Pomfrey announcing the arrival of Mr. Lupin and Evangeline's need to be on her way.

"You've much to do in one day, dear. I'll continue to watch over your sister until your return. Have fun today, and I'll see you at the Sorting." The matron smiled again and lead her out into the hall where the sallow man from the night before was waiting against the wall.

"Hello again Evangeline."

"Hi Mr. Lupin."

"Thank you Madam, I'll take it from here." The kind nurse left them to their business and returned to her patient. The doors shut behind her with a quite _click_. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose so. But sir, I can't remember, where exactly are we going?"

"Diagon Alley." And he took off down the hall to some unknown location. Evangeline just followed the man, trusting that he knew what he was doing.

The two traveled through the castle, taking a turn here and there, this door and that one, down these stairs and up another. Soon she knew they were near an exit of the castle, because of a shift in the air, and she embraced the slight warmth and freshness. Another turn and down a short flight of stairs brought them into a hall with a large set of heavy wooden doors that were standing wide open. Excitement took over Evangeline's senses and she ran past Mr. Lupin to reach the outdoors as quickly as possible. She'd only been inside for a small amount of time, but the scene before her was beautiful and she had to embrace it, to enjoy it. She had a feeling it might be one of the few times she could.

From behind, she could hear a quiet bit of laughter but ignored it in preference of the nice fall day. Putting her arms out horizontally, Evangeline threw her head back and spun in a small circle. The sun warmed her face and arms and made her dark hair shine. In the day she had been gone from her home and thrown into this new world she had felt small and suffocated by everything, but being out in the sun again almost made her forget what happened. Almost.

"Enjoying yourself?" Drawled a different voice to that of Lupin. Evangeline stopped, slightly dizzy, and looked towards the source of the interruption. It was Snape, like she thought.

"I am indeed, sir." She said pleasantly, smiling at him. "And are you? It's a wonderful day out."

He looked at her a moment, and she sensed again that something was penetrating her mind, trying to look for something hidden inside. She pushed it away again, but kept her eye contact with the man. Another few seconds and he replied: "Indeed it is." _How can she…? _But then his eyes hardened and nothing else came to her.

"Spend some time out here, Mr. Snape. Its wonderful, I think you'd enjoy it." And somewhere inside herself she knew he would, but she also knew he wouldn't stay because he had no reason to. She sighed.

"I believe it is time you and Mr. Lupin had better be getting to Diagon Alley. You'll need your supplies before the day's end." Said Snape.

"Yes, thank you Professor, I believe it is time we hurried on. Come along Evangeline. We've much to do." And Mr. Lupin hurried off onto the grounds.

Evangeline spared the other man one last glance before turning and following the sallow man into the grass. After a few minutes of following Mr. Lupin in silence, she decided to walk with him. She increased her speed and caught up to him quickly.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." He spoke pleasantly, but she sensed from him that he wasn't in a mood for conversation. For some reason, that little meeting with Severus had shaken him up. Why? She decided to ask him directly, even though it probably wouldn't gain her many answers.

"Why does Severus Snape frighten you?"

He seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I said, Why does Severus Snape frighten you? You know what I mean." And he did, she knew.

"There are some things that a student shouldn't ask."

"But I am asking." She stopped then, causing him to slow and stop too. He looked at her, and she thought of why he could be afraid of Snape, but all she got was that it wasn't fright, but more discomfort. The man made Lupin very uncomfortable. Odd.

"You needn't know any of this." His eyes stayed locked with hers, but they were closed off and she couldn't get anything else from him. After a moment, she noticed in his closed off eyes surprise.

"Mkay." She muttered and resumed her trek across the grounds, somehow knowing where she was going and why. Lupin followed, dazed.

They neared the edge of the Grounds and Lupin took the lead again. Evangeline knew they had exited the boundaries of Hogwarts because she sensed a change in the air. _There's a ward of some sort, something placed to _prevent_ something. I wonder…_

"Hold on to my arm." Lupin broke the silence finally, but it soon returned. She didn't speak, but followed his instructions.

They apparated away from Hogwarts and into a street full of shops and a few people hurrying around, probably getting in some last minute shopping. She knew where they were, and she was amazed. This was Diagon Alley.

This was where the magic started.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 4! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? In between? Why don't you tell me?(: I think you should tell me. So, leave me a review. I hope to get at _least _5 before I post again. Please? Thank you!


	5. Diagon Alley

A/N: Hey again! Sorry it took soooo long to get this chapter up, but my summer was stolen by other things that I barely had any time for myself. Buuuut I'm back now with a new addition to our story! (: I hope you like it.

And just so everyone knows, I do not own anything you recognize.

And now... Chapter 5! Go on, read it. ...you know you waaant too...

* * *

Evangeline couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the street. It wasn't too busy, but there were still a few people running around, catching up on a few things it seemed. But what truly amazed her were the shops lining the street. What wonders had to be hidden inside! And suddenly she had the urge to run to each window, through each door, just to see what she could. Why did this new world make her feel like a child every time she saw something new?

Next to her, Mr. Lupin smiled and turned to her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Possibly." She smiled. "Where to first?"

"Textbooks."

And they walked off down the street. Evangeline's eyes wandered to every store front and every street vendor they passed, giddy like a child again. She hadn't done much, but she was already enjoying herself immensely. And the awkwardness after the tiny dispute from earlier had seemed to vanish. Which was good.

After a few feet of walking, Mr. Lupin turned into a store called Flourish and Blotts from the sign hanging over the door. Following, she found herself in an amazing bookstore. Though it was small and cluttered from floor to ceiling with books, she found herself loving it. It was like a dream come true! If only they had bookstores like this back home…

Navigating her way through the neat-but-messy layout of the store, she caught up to Remus who was standing near the center looking at a shelf of books. He placed his finger on the spines, gliding it along the titles, quietly mumbling them to himself. After a moment of this he stopped, pulled a book from its place, and opened it. Nodding to himself, he placed the book under his arm and walked to another shelf, then to another, and then another. The scene before her was so serene and seemingly normal for him that she left him to his searching.

When she'd walked in, she'd seen a second floor and decided she'd go check it out. _Might find something useful up there…_she thought. Excited, she almost skipped to the stairs that led to the upper floor of the shop. Up here was almost the same as the lower floor except that it was lighter feeling. She smiled and began to peruse the many bookcases, shelves, and tables littered with books. Amazing.

As she worked her way towards the back, the room started to get a little darker. It was a subtle change, a change she picked up on immediately but ignored it. She wanted to keep looking, but the voice of Mr. Lupin called to her from downstairs and she had to leave the books behind.

"Find anything interesting up there Evangeline?" he asked her.

"Mmm, sadly no. But I didn't look too hard."

He held up a bundle wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string, showing her what he'd gotten. "It's for you. Mostly textbooks, but I found something I think you'll enjoy. On me." he smiled.

Evangeline returned the gesture and thanked him as she ran back down the stairs. "That didn't take long." she noted.

"I think you got a little carried away up there Evangeline." he smirked.

"Haha, maybe. So, where to next?"

"We need to get you your school robes, supplies, and your wand."

"Then let's get going!"

They walked out of the bookstore, Evangeline almost regretfully, and headed in the same direction they'd started. This time, though, they didn't enter a homely bookstore, but a clothing shop. Madam Malkin's she believed the sign had said. The door opened and a noise went off, alerting everyone inside that there were new customers and a woman walked forward from between rows of robes.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Good day, madam. We are here to purchase some robes, thank you." Remus said.

"For the girl?"

He nodded.

"If you'll follow me please." And Evangeline did.

They walked towards the back of the store, the woman occasionally stopping and grabbing a few items. She handed them to her, telling her where she could go to try them on. A few minutes later, Evangeline emerged, dressed in the clothes that the woman had given her. The skirt fit, as did the robe, but the shirt was a tad large.

A few more changing's and alterations later, Evangeline had a bag of school robes ready to go. She thanked the woman who had helped her, and left with Remus behind her.

The robes were nice enough, but she wasn't looking forward to the uniforms. Her old school didn't have uniforms like Hogwarts did (her old school didn't have a lot of things Hogwarts did…), but that was one thing she was probably going to miss from her Muggle school. She enjoyed expressing herself with her style. Oh well.

Outside, Remus stopped in a particularly warm patch of sun and took it in. From the look on his face, he was greatly enjoying it. After watching him a moment, Evangeline decided to follow suit and stood with him in the patch of sun. It warmed her face and hair and made her feel like she did that morning when she walked out of the school.

"Ah, the sun is nice today. Probably one of the last nice days we'll have for a very, very long time. Sad." he paused. "Well, shall we continue? We're almost finished with our shopping."

Evangeline nodded, and down the street they walked.

Together, the pair walked leisurely, quietly window shopping and observing each other through their peripheral vision. Something chimed in the distance, bells by the sound of it, and it caused Remus to check the time in a hurry. His eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Evangeline quickly.

"I suppose we spent more time than we thought getting your school robes. Time just flies doesn't it? We have to be getting back soon and we still need your supplies and wand. Oh my, I can't believe I let time slip away again." He felt rushed now, she could tell.

"Worry not, sir, we can get this done. Of course we can!" She gave him a supportive smile to his stressed look.

"Of course…"

"Shall we split up then? I can get something and we meet back somewhere?"

He thought a moment and nodded. "That sounds good. Here, I'll run get your supplies and you get your wand. That shouldn't take long, so when you finish meet me back at the entrance to this store." He pointed a little way down the street to a shop called Scribbulus Writing Instruments. "I'll probably be finishing up when you get there."

"Okay."

"And you'll be going to Ollivander's. He sells wands. Follow this street to the end, it's on the right. You'll know it when you see it."

"Okay, sir. I'll meet you back here!" She smiled and walked off down the street, alone this time.

Walking by herself was a little different, but not unpleasant. And a certain excitement seeped into her bones, into every fiber of her being as she got closer and closer to her destination. She was about to get her wand, her very own _wand_! How amazing!

The end of the street came into view, and she started checking more closely at the names of the shops around her, fearful she'd miss the store she was searching for. But as she drew closer to the end, she found she hadn't missed it like she feared. There, between two other stores sat a small, worn shop. Over the door, in gold, peeling letters read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Find Wands since 382 B.C._ In the window was a lonely wand seated on a purple cushion- the shop's solitary display. Maybe her wand would look like that one. Maybe.

This was it. This was the store that held her wand.

_Here we go. _

Evangeline opened the door and entered with a smile on her face. "Hello?" She called out to whoever was tending the store. From near the back, she heard footsteps shift and walk her way.

The man that appeared had an elderly look about him: white hair and a wrinkled face. But when he saw her, his face lit up in a smile and he came toward her.

"Hello. I am Ollivander. Are you looking for a wand today?" He smiled.

She returned the gesture. "I am."

"Alright. And what is your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm Evangeline." The man, Ollivander, looked her over for a moment, assessing her. His eyes found her hands first, then moved to her eyes quickly, and back to her hands.

"Hmm, I believe I have the perfect wand for you. Hold on a moment." And he slipped away down a cluttered aisle filled with small, rectangular boxes.

The shop wasn't large by any means. It was quaint, and covered in a thick layer of dust. She noticed that the aisles were compact, and nearly over-filled with the amount of cases stacked on their shelves. From somewhere near the back, she could hear the old man shuffling around, tapping boxes and finally returning to his lone customer at the front of the shop.

"Here, try this one." He opened the box and pulled out its contents: a small, slender stick-like object. She knew it to be a wand. One like her sister's. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Willow wood, with a dragon heart string core. Ten and a half inches." He handed it delicately to her.

As her hand wrapped around the cool wood, excitement overcame her. Maybe this could be the one! Her wand! She held it, looking down on the design in the wood. It was beautiful, a vine of leaves winding up from the base to the tip of the wand. But as she stood there, admiring the work in her hand, she realized that it only felt like a simple stick to her, nothing more. She looked up at the man in front of her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't think that this is the one for you." He spoke softly, taking the wand back and returning it to its proper case. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched as he strode back into the aisles with slight disappointment. Though she didn't give up hope. Maybe the next one would be hers! Hadn't her sister said it had taken her a few tries to find the right match?

She waited again until he returned with another box. When he did, the excitement came back almost instantly, and she listened intently as he told her this wand was made of cherry with a unicorn spittle core and was 11 inches long. Hand extended, he placed it in her upturned palm and again watched as she held it.

This time, as she held it, she did feel something, but it wasn't good. She could feel something pulsing in her hand, coming through her arm from somewhere deep inside. It was odd, and she looked up at the man, again puzzled. Something sparked in Ollivander's eyes and he reached for the wand, but it was too late. Before he could pull it out of her hand, the wand exploded in a firework of color. It was a dazzling sight for a moment and then all went dark.

Evangeline looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head at her apology. "It's fine. I've had that happen a few times in my years of work. Nothing to cry over." He started to bend over to pick up the remains of the wand, but before he could clean up, the door opened and in walked Mr. Lupin.

He smiled a cheery smile at the two of them before asking about the wand situation. When he saw the distressed look on Evangeline's face, he stepped towards her and patted her shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"It's okay." He whispered as the shop owner returned to perusing the shelves.

She only nodded, waiting again for another possible disappointment. And she was right. Wand after wand after wand was never her match. They either didn't work, exploded, or a few times wouldn't even go to her hand. After countless duds, Ollivander decided that finding her wand wasn't going to happen. He pulled Remus away to speak to him in private, but Evangeline was able to overhear their conversation anyway.

"She can't use a wand. Nothing responds to her."

"Are you sure? There was that one oak-"

"No. It won't happen. I don't know why, but she can't use one. Tell me, Mr. Lupin, she isn't a first year, is she?"

He shook his head, relaying what he knew of her situation to the man.

"I see." He sighed. "She's never going to be able to use a wand like other witches and wizards. It's not in her."

Evangeline could have cried. She was a Muggle after all. What kind of a sick trick was this that people were playing on her? Telling her she was a witch, throwing her into this new and almost frightening world?

"Thank you for your time." Spoke Remus, closer than she'd thought. "Let's go, Evangeline."

And she silently followed him out of the shop, a lone tear finally escaping her eye and running down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what you thought! I really do appreciate reviews.. :D


	6. Confusion

A/N: I'm back! I'm alive! And I've brought a new installment of SUSN with me! I'm such a terrible author, I completely vanished for over a year without any word to anyone. Forgive me! Life got out of hand, and I'll be honest, I forgot about this story until a few weeks ago. I had this epiphany moment with the story and I wanted to write more.

I'll be honest. It'll probably take me some time between updates, but being a senior in high school is pretty busy and stressful. But I will finish this one way or another!

Again, I'm sososososososo sorry for vanishing on everybody, and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. );

* * *

He'd grabbed her wrist as they'd left the store and in an instant they were back near Hogwarts. Evangeline refused to look at her companion as they slowly trudged back up the hill. She clenched her fists, fingernails digging into her palms to keep her from bursting out in tears.

Finally, she whispered "What now?"

It took her companion a long moment before he responded, but his answer wasn't what she'd been looking for. "We speak to the professors."

She nodded, suddenly cold. She wrapped her arms around herself. _Why did this keep happening? _

The hill was steep, and Evangeline could have been in better shape. By the time they'd reached the top, her breath was coming in pants.

Her companion chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

But he continued to chuckle quietly to himself.

Evangeline watched him, his eyes held happiness, but not true happiness. _Why?_ His smile fell from his face under her scrutiny, but he held her gaze, challenging her.

Something broke, and everything Evangeline saw changed.

_A small boy was standing in an old house, clearly uninhabited. He was writhing on the floor, in extreme pain. Moonlight streamed through the slats of the closed windows. _

_There was a ripping noise, his skin disappeared, replaced with fur. His feet morphed into the hind feet of an animal, claws replaced his toes. She watched as his face_ _became elongated, his mouth replaced by a muzzle. Pointed ears sprouted on the top of his dog's head. What was going on? A howl ripped through the night, a guttural sound from his changing throat. _

_The newly-changed creature stood, a small whimper slipping from it. _

_From behind her a person_ _came. She could hear their disgruntled curses as the clambered towards the room she stood in. Quickly, they stepped to the door, grabbing the knob and turning it slowly. _

_A boy with greasy black_ _hair emerged from the dark hall. The animal didn't notice. _

Mr. Snape? His appearance was similar, but much younger than the man she knew. What was he doing here? _The floor creaked under his step and the creature turned to him, preparing an attack. _

No!

The room turned to a grey mist. Evangeline was pulled from the scene before her, back into a world of bright color and a shaken looking Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry..." she stammered out. "I didn't mean to. I don't even know what that was and-"

He held up a hand to stop her, shaking his head. She gave him one last apology before he carted her inside and left her. He mumbled something about getting everything prepared for her before his hasty departure, and once again she was left alone.

"What's wrong with me?" She sighed.

She couldn't tell the time anymore, but she didn't think any of the students would be at the school yet. Deciding she needed a moment to herself, she wandered through the long hallways and mysterious corridors until she knew she was completely lost. Something in her didn't want to be found, didn't want to know where she'd gone. How had she seen that...memory that belonged to Mr. Lupin? It wasn't hers to see, and had left him very shaken. She only wondered why he wasn't happy.

"Why am I even here?"

"Because you're supposed to be." A cheery voice said from behind her. She turned slowly, a chill settled over her as saw who the voice belonged to. A ghost with his head to one side.

She nearly screamed, but the vision before her placed his head back on his shoulders and motioned to her things were okay.

"My dear! Nothing to be frightened of! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. You appear lost. May I ask your name?"

"I'm...I'm Evangeline Harpe. I'm new here."

"Harpe, say you? Would a Gwendolyn be any relation?"

"My sister."

"Oh joyous day!" He let out a curious laugh, clasping his hands. His head wobbled as if it weren't properly attached.

"Sir...?"

"Sir Nicholas." He smiled.

"Could you take me to Professor Snape?"

"Of course!" He chimed, and proceeded to pass through a wall.

"Uhm, sir? I can't walk through walls..." but he'd vanished already.

Moments later he returned, another ghost in tow. She was surprised by his appearance, blood soaking the front of his shirt, but other than that and his transparency, he appeared less ghost-like than Sir Nicholas. Odd.

"This is the Baron. He can take you to the professor's office better than I could. I'll see you at the feast tonight!" And with that, Sir Nicholas was off, back to his previous haunt, and Evangeline followed the quiet Baron.

He took her down flights of stairs, through dark hallways and musty rooms. As they descended, the air cooled, but she couldn't decide if it was from the castle or the ghost.

Her companion didn't speak to her, but instead hummed quietly to himself. Finally he approached a simple wooden door.

"He'll be in there. Be polite."

And he slowly floated away, leaving her seemingly alone in the damp dungeons of Hogwarts.

Gathering the courage, she knocked sharply on the door, thrice, and waited for a response. Nothing stirred. She almost reached up to knock again when the door whipped open and a serious-looking Professor Snape opened the door.

"May I help you?" He drawled.

"I'm so confused."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 is complete! Review? Thoughts? I hope you liked it!


	7. Gryffindor

A/N: Next chapter is a go! Thanks for all the positive feedback. All I've thought about today was getting home and uploading this chapter for you guys! I hope you do enjoy, sorry for all the notes I post.. .-.

Disclaimer: We know the drill.

* * *

She was nearly in a fit. She couldn't understand what was going on, why she was truly there, why she was stepping into Mr. Lupin's memory, why anything. There was something wrong with had to be.

"Why might you be so confused?" Snape must have been mocking her with the tone he was using.

She gave him a hard look before she decided to go on. "I can't use a wand."

He looked puzzled, or rather he was puzzled - she could see it in his eyes - but his face showed nothing. After a moment of consideration, the dark man stepped back, allowing her entrance into his office.

The room was dark, the shelves full of scattered books and jars filled with different colored liquids. She wondered what each jar held and how long it had taken to collect the amounts that stocked his walls.

There was a small table in the center of the room, his desk, with two chairs. One looked rather uncomfortable and the other slightly less. She guessed he had more important things to do than sit around, and having uncomfortable chairs probably kept him from sitting around too long.

She knew the room wasn't small, but with the presence of the man behind her, it felt suffocating. He seemed to have that effect on people and places. There was only a small window behind the chair she assumed was his (she didn't think he'd ever allow himself to have his back towards a door, even if it was sturdy and locked).

Snape stepped into the room, further decreasing its size, and took his seat near the window. His long, slender fingers tapped the desk lightly before he motioned to the only remaining chair. She took his kindness.

"Mr. Snape-"

"Professor."

"Professor." She almost had to hold back tears as she remembered the events of the day. "Today, as you know, I was sent with Mr. Lupin to gather supplies. And when we went to purchase a wand from Ollivander's, I couldn't use it. They would either explode or not work at all. How am I supposed to be a witch if wands don't work for me?"

"You're a late bloomer. Perhaps you're just very late." He watched her closely. Her face fell. "But nevertheless, you are still a magical being."

"But I can't perform magic." She studied his face, his large nose offsetting the darkness of his eyes and the pallor of his sullen cheeks. He had the look of constant unhappiness. Why is everyone so unhappy?

His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Her mind was prickling, but she pushed it aside.

"What did you just do?"

"Excuse me?" Evangeline felt like she was being reprimanded, but she couldn't understand why.

Her mind felt like it was itchy, she scratched her head and pushed it aside.

"That. What did you just do?"

"I don't understand what you're asking of me, Professor."

"I will attempt to enter your mind, and you will attempt to keep me out." This time it was almost painful, but she pushed the pain away as quickly as it came. It happened again, like something was trying to break into her skull by gently knocking on the door. She refused to answer and shoved it aside.

"Professor?"

"I must speak to the Headmaster immediately." He stood quickly, his dark robes floating around him as he walked across the room to his door. "Thank you for your time, Miss Harpe." He was telling her to leave as kindly as he could.

Evangeline said nothing but stood quietly, leaving the room without a glance back at the mysterious man.

As soon as she knew she was out of his view, she took off at a run, tears streaming down her face. She'd gone to him for answers and left with more questions than before, and to top it all off her head felt like something was trying to split it open. What was the point of speaking to someone if they never answered you? She felt a fool. She wanted to go home.

The natural light returned as she ran up another flight of stairs. How many stairs does this castle even have? Too many.

Evangeline emerged from the darkness to a room full of windows and the setting sun. Exhausted, she seated herself to be looking out at the great expanse before her. The lake reflected the last rays of the setting sun, casting the light up to the windows she gazed out of. This was the most normal she felt since yesterday, watching the normal and completely natural sun set on a less than normal and completely unnatural day.

Easing back on her elbows, she watched the shadows build on the ceiling. The coolness of the floor seeped through her light jacket, somehow calming her.

She vaguely wondered if the other students had arrived yet. There weren't any sounds of life in this part of the castle. Perhaps they'd be here soon. Dinner would most definitely be starting soon. She should probably find her way back.

Almost regretfully, Evangeline pulled herself up from the floor. Time to start wandering aimlessly and hope to find where she was supposed to be.

Oh the joys of being a new wizard.

* * *

"Settle down, settle down!" The voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed through the room, quieting the excited chatter of everyone returning or just arriving. The older students were seated at their respective tables while all the new students were clustered in the back, waiting for their chance to be sorted.

Gwendolyn was seated amongst her friends after a lot of fuss from Madam Pomfrey. She seemed much happier getting some air and spending time with her friends, but Evangeline was worried that she was upset with her.

The Headmaster began his opening speech, but Evangeline heard nothing of it. She had stumbled upon the group of first-years as she was navigating her way back to the Hospital Wing to see Gwen. The woman who came to her house, McGonagall, caught her by the elbow as she wandered by.

"Where have you been?" Her tone was tart, but her eyes betrayed her voice. She was happy.

"I don't really know."

"Well, come on then. The feast it about to start!"

And now, there she was, standing in the magnificent hall she'd only dreamed of, about to be initiated into the magical world she only vaguely knew.

"Now, my dear students, we begin the Sorting!" A cheer erupted through the room and the first-years tensed with wild excitement. It was so thick she could have cut it with a knife.

The new students were called off alphabetically, but her name wasn't among them. One by one the students around her disappeared, leaving her in the back alone and feeling even more as though she shouldn't be there. She felt like everyone was watching her, but knew that couldn't be entirely possible.

"Jeffery Youngblood." The last student walked forward, seated himself on the sole stool, and allowed an ancient looking witch's hat to be placed on his head: the Sorting hat.

"Hufflepuff!" It announced proudly. Every student at the table with the yellow cloth across it stood, cheering loudly. Jeffrey stepped down, his smile pure, and sat down next to his fellow housemates.

The room hushed; Gwendolyn looked at her, offering a quiet smile.

"Evangeline Harpe." All eyes watched her.

Slowly, she walked towards the stool apprehensively. Her emotions vanished, she felt numb, but she made herself hold her head up and look as confident as she didn't feel. The person holding the hat, whom she'd never seen before, smiled at her fully, gently nodding her head towards the stool. Evangeline seated herself, looking out at the crowd.

Briefly she wondered where she'd be placed, but she brushed it off. She'd been given the opportunity of a lifetime, her house was only icing on the cake.

The heavy and slightly musty scented hat was placed on her head where it immediately animated and spoke to her.

"Ah, yes, let's see what we have here," a deep and raspy voice whispered in her ear. A tickling sensation started in her forehead. Why does everything give me a headache now? She rubbed her forehead; the feeling subsided. "What did you just do?"

"I don't know what you mean." she whispered to the Hat.

"Where should we put you?" He asked, more to himself than her.

Evangeline decided to keep quiet, waiting for the Hat to make his final decision. The tickling sensation returned. She pushed it away.

"Relax your mind." Her confusion was plainly on her face. Many of the students had started whispering, casting eyes on her. Someone from the green table even called her a "simple Muggle" and that this "whole situation was a joke". Her hopes continued to sink.

She straightened her shoulders, stared the students down, and spoke quietly, but clearly: "Gryffindor. My sister is there. Put me in Gryffindor."

"So be it. Gryffindor!" called out the Hat. The table erupted in applause, accepting her into their ranks.

"Thank you." she whispered as the Hat was lifted from her head.

She thought she caught a whisper of his response, but couldn't form the words in her head. Whatever they were, she knew they'd been important.

Evangeline stood. _Here we go_.

* * *

A/N: TADA! There you go! :D Let's see what's happening next..


	8. At Hogwarts

A/N: Here we go! I know it's a little on the short side, but I hope it gives you something to read and look forward too. Soon we're going to start figuring some important things out, but until then... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was full of noise and rejoicing as they welcomed their new members. The older students patted the newcomers on their backs, congratulating them on their accomplishment.

Evangeline sat next to the fire. Gwendolyn had given her a cool look when she sat down next to her during the feast and had taken every opportunity to stay away. When the feast concluded, Madam Pompfrey took Gwen back to the infirmary for her last observation. She hadn't returned.

Classes would begin tomorrow, but Evangeline didn't know what she would be doing. There was no schedule delivered, no teachers approached her; she had nothing to do it seemed.

"Hello." A voice startled her; she hadn't realized she'd been staring so angrily into the flames.

"Hey."

"I'm Ginny Weasley." The voice stuck her hand out, intending for it to be shaken, but also forcing Evangeline to look at her.

"Evangeline Harpe. My sister is Gwen." She gently shook the proffered hand.

"She's a year ahead of me."

"She's ahead of me too. ...I think."

Her companion laughed. "How?"

"I'm not actually sure." The look Ginny gave her inticed a giggle from her sullen face.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

"Come on, get up. Join the festivities. School starts tomorrow, get to know some people first."

"I'm not sure abo-" But the redhead had already jumped up, pulling her along.

"Harry!" She called, pulling Evangeline through the crowd. "Harry! Come meet my new friend!"

"Ginny, why are you shouting?" A tall, somewhat lanky boy stood up from his seat near a chess set. The pieces were moving by their own power, it seemed.

"Harry, this is Evangeline. She's Gwen's younger sister."

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled at him, keeping her arms wrapped around herself as though she were cold.

"Hey. I'm Harry. This is Ron." He gestured to his opponent, a tall boy with a shock of red hair like Ginny's. They must be siblings.

The boy stammered out a "hullo", followed by a roll of his friend's eyes.

"Goodness Ronald." A voice reprimanded him, causing him to shrink back slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, all the while maintaining his silly grin. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You seem a little...old to be a first year." Ron forgot his momentary embarrassment. His bushy-haired friend slapped his shoulder.

"It's because I'm not." Ginny raised an eyebrow and Ron prompted her to continue.

"I'm kind of...different. They discovered my inner magic a few days ago, I suppose. They came and got me from my home and brought me here. Well...for the most part. Oh, and I can't use a wand."

The bushy-haired witch watched her for a moment, clearly puzzled but intrigued. "I have an idea," the group turned to her, "But I'll have to go to the library."

The male ginger groaned playfully. "The library already?"

"Yes Ronald, the library already." She bit back sarcastically. "When I want to know something, I find the answer myself instead of waiting for it to land in my lap."

_Goodness, you think he'd know me by now._ Hermione's voice trailed through her mind.

_What was that?_ she asked herself.

"Meanwhile, I'll show you the castle." Ginny chimed in and Harry nodded, inviting himself.

"You're all so kind, but you needn't-"

"Nonsense." Said Harry, "Let's go." And he stood, leaving his game and ignoring the 'come on mate, finish the game!' from his partner.

Evangeline was led from the boisterous room by her new acquaintances, unsure how she felt about the whole thing but glad nonetheless that she'd found people who didn't send her strange looks.

She followed the pair through the long corridors, vaguely aware of what they were telling her. Somewhere along the way they passed McGonagall's office - or room, something about the professor. The castle was just so extensive, she couldn't remember half the places she went.

"I'll never remember this." She sighed.

Harry laughed, "You should have seen me my first year. I'm surprised I made it through!"

"I'm doomed."

Ginny patted her shoulder. "There's always help at Hogwarts. You'll be fine!"

They all laughed together as they descended a winding set of stairs.

Evangeline kept her eyes wide open, afraid to miss even the slightest thing. The hallway they were walking through - "The potions classes are through that door," - pricked something in her memory. A plain wooden door was on their left.

"That's Professor Snape's office, right?"

"Mhm. Let's keep moving before-"

The door opened slowly, revealing the dark professor. His face morphed into a sneer at the sight of her companions, but his eyes found hers.

"Ah, Miss Harpe, I see you've met the school's miscreants. Pleasant company, I assume?" He layered on the sarcasm, looking down his nose at her.

She stared back. _Why is it always them?_ she caught.

She decided it best to not play into his game. "Oh, Professor, I was wondering how my lessons for tomorrow would work. Would you happen to know?" Evangeline was very aware of those surrounding her and the static tension that filled the air.

His face was smooth, as were his eyes, but somehow she knew she'd shocked him - it only a little bit.

"Your Head of House will provide you with your schedule."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

He gave her a curt nod before returning to the confines of his office.

"I can't stand that man." Ginny broke the silence first. Evangeline sensed that none of them cared about the man, but she couldn't understand why.

"He's not a bad person." Evangeline whispered. Her group stopped.

"What?" Harry snapped. He was generally snap-ish after an encounter with the man, she felt. "He's a Death Eater! He's nothing but evil."

Evangeline let the subject go.

When at last they returned to Gryffindor Tower after showing her every last inch of the castle, Evangeline was bone tired. She knew she'd have a very difficult time finding anything they'd shown her. As soon as they entered the Common Room after giving the portrait a password, she dismissed herself for bed, allowing Ginny to show her there.

They climbed a set of steps before reaching a hall of doors. Ginny pointed to the end of the hall, gesturing to Evangeline's new room.

"Thank you."

Ginny gently punched her shoulder, smiling, "Anytime." She turned to leave. "Oh! Before I forget, that's my dorm. If you ever need anything, I'll probably be here."

Evangeline responded with a smile before trudging tiredly down the hall. Arriving at the designated door, she found her name carved into the wood elaborately.

The door opened soundlessly into a room of pale golds and muted reds. A four-poster bed with golden drapes sat near a window. In the center of the room was a stove. At the foot of her bed was a dark trunk, and on her bed was a piece of folded parchment.

"What's this?" She unfolded the scrap.

Dear Evangeline,

Tomorrow will be a big day for you. After

breakfast, please come to my office. We'll

start working on your magic.

Professor Dumbledore.

PS: Ginger Snaps

"Ginger snaps? Okay then."

She moved to her new trunk, opening it. Inside she found everything Mr. Lupin had helped her purchase. A smile found her face before guilt settled in her stomach at the memory of that morning.

Towards the bottom she found her night clothes and a picture of her family. Homesickness struck her, but she pushed it away. _Bed time_.

Evangeline pulled herself up from the floor, moving slowly to her new bed.

Gazing up at the fabric of her four-poster, she tried to imagine her life as a witch. She already felt useless in this world, but only the coming days could fully prove to her if she was right or not.

Rolling over in bed, she watched the stars circle the sky before she slowly drifted into a fitful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Whew! The next installment will be coming soon! What should happen next...? I know where the story is going, but what happens along the way is half the fun! Tell me your thoughts(:

Oh, review too(:


End file.
